


Formula.

by Just_Juliette



Series: Exploring Carlando dynamics [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Shameless Smut, dom!lando, sub!Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: Carlos is afraid to wear female underpants for Lando. It results it's not a big deal after all.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: Exploring Carlando dynamics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183406
Kudos: 13





	Formula.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> I had this idea all of a sudden and decided to write it down in one go so if you see any mistake make me know :)  
> Hope you enjoy♥

Lando was having a hard time trying to come up with something to surprise Carlos for the next time they get to have time together.

Some time ago, they started to explore their kinks, resulting in very good, intense and satisfactory love making. And also in them getting used to the sweet dom/sub dynamic. Not for an everyday life, but for their one in one time as a couple.

But the more they got into it, Lando felt this sort of... responsability to come up with something else, since Carlos was still a bit shy when it came to talk about these... ideas, and he'd just go with whatever thing Lando wanted to try.

"I love to make you happy" he would say, but it wasn't just like that. So he asked Carlos to come up with something he liked for the next weekend together.

The truth is that Carlos had a few kinks Lando didn't know, since he wasn't sure his lover would be okay with them, since they included stripping and wearing female underwear.

He didn't want to make Lando uncomfortable, and he never really put on panties for a long time, so he wasn't sure it would look hot on him.

During the previous week, he googled a few online stores to buy some lingerie and give it a try. If he was convinced, he'd show it to his boyfriend.

The box arrived just in time, and since Lando was taking a nap, he got in the bathroom to undress and see. The panties were pink and a bit tight; had laces falling beside his legs and shaped his ass beautifully. His cock seemed to like it as well, since it started to get hard and made the thin delicate fabric even more tight around his pelvis.

He was so lost in himself that didn't hear Lando waking up and calling him. He flushed and tried to dress up and cover himself as soon as possible, but he only managed to get his t-shirt before the Britt opened the door.

—Jesus Christ, Carlos.- Claimed staring at his look, almost burning him with the gaze.

—I...I can explain.

—This was your plan for tonight?- Carlos looked down and nodded.

—Only if you're okay with it.

—If I'm okay? What the actual fuck is that question?...

Lando didn't let him speak any more. He kissed him so intensely that he made them both moan.

—Pink lace... So gorgeous. You look like a princess.

He dragged Carlos out of the bathroom and pushed to get him on the sofa. He placed himself on top of his boyfriend and started to kiss and mark his neck, while his hands played with his covered butt.

—Never imagined you'd be into this, but it's a beautiful surprise...

Carlos was already very hard and the Britt noticed.

—So needy, aren't you?- Carlos just whined in response.

Lando adopted a reverse position that left him right in front of Carlos cock. He slipped the panties just a little to start sucking it.

—Oh, my God, Lando... Ah! You're so good...

—Keep yourself still, baby.

The mentioned bobbed his head, and then let go to tear a bit his panties with his teeth.  
Before Carlos could come, he pulled him to stand up and brought that nice ass close to his face and began to open it with his tongue, drawing high-pitched moans from a Carlos who could barely stay standing.

  
When Lando considered his boyfriend was ready, he finished undressing him and carried him to the bed, dropping him there.

  
He undressed as well and lay on top of him, just giving him little kisses over the cheeks and eyelids.

—What are you waiting for? - the older lad asked impatiently. Lando wanted to see him beg.

—What am I waiting for what?

—To make me yours! Don't be cabrón and fuck me.- The Britt smiled and pushed against his hole just a little. Carlos whined for the tease.

—I don't know... I don't like that dirty little mouth of yours. Ask properly, princess.- the other sighed in frustration.

—Please. Ruin me. I need you... Please.

He considered that it was enough and pushed his cock all the way in. He began to thrust roughly, grabbing his hips and moaning as he looked at the face of his lover, who couldn't even keep his eyes open because of pleasure.

When he felt they were close, he slowed his pace and leaned down to kiss him.

—Te amo...

—Ah! Damn it Lando... También te amo, te amo.

The Spaniard dug his nails into the other one's back as Lando came inside him, filling him. They were almost out of air, lying on the sheets that now reeked of sweat and cum. But they couldn't have been happier. The smaller one climbed on top of Carlos and looked him in the eyes.

—I think I'll buy more panties.- the Britt caressed his cheek.

—You better buy more... At least three more... with socks.- Carlos opened his eyes.

—So do you want to make this a thing?! A-Are you okay with it?.

—Of course. Fuck didn't I seem turned enough? I love this. Carlos, I love you.- Said as he kissed his nose and lips.

—I love you too. -Said the other lad yawning and closing his eyes. Lando smiled in sweetness and kissed his forehead.

—Sleep, love. You deserve it.

And yes, he totally did.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to put all the kinky Carlando in a series, so feel free to take a look at the others.


End file.
